


Breakfast At House's

by Topaz_Eyes



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Blow Job, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Ficlet, Fluff, Lupercalia, M/M, Plot What Plot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's is for wussies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast At House's

**Author's Note:**

> A post-ep tag for "Insensitive".

"So—this is your idea of _breakfast_?" Wilson gasped.

House looked up at him with a knowing smirk. "Happy Valentine's Day," he replied, promptly bending his head back down to concentrate on what he was doing.

Which, at this moment, was partaking of something a little different in mind—namely Wilson, who was nude and spread-eagled on House's bed.

When Wilson had asked House to breakfast, he'd only intended a jaunt to the coffee shop around the corner from the hospital, for lattes and bagels. He hadn't intended being hijacked by House and taken to his apartment--much less being devoured by hungry, demanding kisses while House stripped his clothes off at the front door and led him to bed—but he supposed there were worse things.

Wilson shoved an extra pillow under his head and shoulders to watch House's head, bobbing up and down between his legs, and he groaned in appreciation at being engulfed in the tight wet heat of House's mouth. Strong sure fingers gently cupped his ass, bringing him even further in, and Wilson arched, moaning with pleasure. Soon the only sounds were of slick flesh sliding in and out between swollen lips, of rhythmically creaking bedsprings and muttered half-curses, until Wilson seized House's head and thrust up with a choked cry.

When Wilson came back down to earth again, House was gently lapping up the last traces of fluid. Wilson shivered with the soft puffs of air on his damp skin. House then picked himself up with a sigh and heaved himself to lie beside Wilson, supporting himself on one elbow. "OK, so it's not a proper breakfast but it'll do for now," he said.

Wilson turned to kiss him, long and deep, sharing House's breath, tasting himself on House's tongue. "It's not a bad way to start the day," he agreed, murmuring against his lips. "Especially Valentine's Day."

House smirked again, positively feral. "Valentine's is for wussies. Love and romance? Flowers and chocolate? Child's play. The real celebrations start tomorrow with Lupercalia."

Wilson drew back, the hair on his neck rising. "Luper—Luper _what_?"

"Lupercalia. The festival of purification, fertility and renewal, held on February fifteenth. February being the last month of the Roman year, the month of purification. The word "fever" shares the same linguistic root. _Februare_."

Wilson stared at him, wary but curious. "And so fevers are a part of this—ritual?"

House gave him his patented "are you really that dense?" look. "Actually it begins with the sacrifice of two male goats and a dog. Ritual feasting, wearing of the pelts, lashing young girls and women with whips made from the sacrificial skins—all to ensure fertility and prosperity in the coming year." He idly traced heart shapes on Wilson's bare chest with his forefinger.

"Followed by the non-stop orgies, I suppose."

House's smirk widened into a true grin. "Now you're getting it, Jimmy."

"Yet today is only February fourteenth."

"Nothing wrong with starting the celebration a little early," House said. "Besides, it's already the fifteenth in Australia."

"So I suppose this makes us right on time." Wilson grabbed House's hand and brought it to his mouth. He sucked on House's middle finger, watching intently; House hissed, his eyelids fluttering closed. "It still doesn't take care of breakfast," he murmured around House's finger.

"I've already eaten," House said with a leer.

Wilson shook his head fondly. "Of course you'd say that. But I haven't."

"Then you should get started right away."

Wilson rolled his eyes, but nevertheless he rolled on top and framed House's face in his hands. "Happy Lupercalia, House," he murmured, smiling as he kissed him.


End file.
